X-Outfits (Earth-515)
The following outfits are worn by various X-teams such as the X-Men (Earth-515) Training Uniform *'Unstable Molecules Microweave Mesh': These unifroms are made from unstable molecules and other materials. Unstable molecules are a configuration of unknown atomic nuclei and are responsive to certain energized matter around them. Unstable molecular cloth mimics its wearer's physical properties. Also, unstable molecules' instability allows them to be incredibly resilient to drastic changes in heat, cold, pressure, density, etc. making them ideal for use as superhero costumes. *'Vibranium Microweave Mesh': The microweave vibranium mesh (also woven to the unstable molecule outfit) robs incoming objects of their momentum; bullets do not ricochet off but simply fall to the ground when they come in contact with the weave. Likewise, the wearers cannot be stabbed, however, the costume and wearer can be cut if the attacker slashes along the uniform's grain. The nature of the unstable molecules allow them to easily mix with the vibranium mesh. *'Bio-Sensor System': Woven into the cloth is an electronic network of transceivers and sensors that tracks a wearer's location, condition, environmental scans, and other data. The network relays this information to the rest of the team. A keypad and screen on one glove allows each member to call up and view the same information from anyone else, while also transmitting all their personal data to the War Room. *'Environmental-Sensor System': The tranceivers also possess various sensors for detecting telepathic resonance patterns, tracking energy trails, analyzing electronic circuitry, detecting radiation, amongst others. *'Cybernetic Interface': The tranceivers also allow a wearer to access the web, the War Room's computer systems, and Cerebro, allowing them to track people and hack into various systems. The suits also act as portable cerebro units in this sense and extends the main Cerebro's range, especially when not being amplified by the power of a telepath. *'Cybernetic Mask Lenses': a retractable pair of custom-built cyber shades that act in conjunction with the rest of the suit's electronic interfaces. They function can act as a wireless broadband computer network. The shades provide an audio/video feed (to Cerebro/War Room and vice-versa to share info and to others' shades) via an in-built computer system outfitted with miniaturized conventional microphones and cameras. The shades provide input by means of the keyboard located on the glove, and have an alternate visual input system for when a user’s hands are otherwise occupied. The shades can be interfaced with any external data network whether terrestrial or alien in origin (usually with some technical assistance from the War Room). The lenses also enhance the wearer's vision by cutting glare, providing night vision when necessary, protecting eyes from high-speed wind and debris, etc. *'Wireless Communication': A wearer is also able to remotely connect to external communications systems such as satellites, cellular phones, and computers throughout the world, allowing a wearer to communicate remotely between team members, personnel at base, and others around the world. *'Power Cells': The suit's electronic devices are powered by a combination of solar converters, electrical batteries and on-board generators built into the suit. *'Environmental Protection': The suits also provide a degree of protection from the weather, elements, temperature extremes, and forms of radiation (eg. UVA and UVB) to a certain degree. The suits are sealed off from water and other precipitation, allowing a wearer to use the suit's tech in tech-unfriendly environments, including underwater. *'Thermal Insulation': In hot situations, it allows the wearer to stay cool; while in cold situations, it allows the wearer to stay warm. *'Sweat-Wicking': the suit also transfers sweat away from the skin, using a moisture transferring spandex base layer under the outer suit. Category:Earth-515